The Loner and The Snake
by YourAJoker
Summary: Maria Rester, Slytherin. Find out her story as Tom Riddle invades her life.
1. Chapter 1

It was September the first. This date was not important to a lot of people. But this date was the most important to me.

It was going to be my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my mother had dropped me off at the platform, with a distant kiss on the cheek and a strict look that reminded me off exactly where I should sorted, if I didn't want to unleash my fathers wrath.

I dragged my trunk onto the train, mother had cast a feather-light charm on it. Not wanting her only child to seem like an imbecile, and even though her reason was selfish, I was still grateful. Once that mission was complete, I found an empty compartment. I levitated my trunk onto the luggage rack, and sat down on the chair.

I looked out the window, seeing families gather and wave their children goodbye. I wasn't jealous like some might assume, I had never seen this type of interaction before, and was merely curious.

I looked away from the window when the compartment door slid open. Standing there were some older looking girls.

"Get out" One of them said. I raised my eyebrow at this display of arrogance, they were only a couple of years older then me. I looked back out of the window, not replying, but I kept a tight grip on my wand. From the corner of my eye I saw that the 'leader' had gotten her wand out and was smirking, but I didn't move at all. She was getting ready to curse me, I realised, but before she did I had stood up.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked in a soft tone. The girl seemed to hesitate, but knowing her friends were standing right there she couldn't back down. I knew this and it amused me.

"Stupefy" She shouted at me, but before it touched me it rebounded off my silently cast shield charm. It hit her and she was thrown back by the force it had gotten as it rebounded. Her two friends gaped at me.

"Get out" I whispered, but they still heard me. They lifted up their friend and moved along quickly, not wanted to anger me. I found it funny that they were scared off me, but I realised that, that was the way it was going to be from now on.

I took out a book from my trunk and started reading, a group of boys had decided to come into my compartment, they were only first years and didn't even seem to realise I was there so I left them there. They hadn't done anything to annoy me, and I didn't want everyone to be scared of me yet.

Hours passed, and the boys noticed I was there. I smirked realising I could blend in wherever I wanted. Of course they only noticed I was there, as I was hungry and the lunch lady had stopped at our compartment.

They were confused as to where I had come from, but left me alone when I glared at them. I changed into my robes in the girls toilets, and decided to give the boys a little more time to get dressed. I didn't want to walk in and they were only half dressed.

Someone bumped into me knocking me into the wall. I turned to see who it was.

"Malfoy" I greeted. That blonde hair could belong to no other then Abraxas Malfoy.

"Rester, what are you doing down here" I smirked at him, and motioned to the girls bathroom behind me, finding delight when his normally pale cheeks suddenly had a hint of red in them. I suddenly realised there was someone with him.

"You seem to have made a new friend. Where are your manners?" I asked, staring at the handsome boy behind him, who seemed intrigued by our conversation.

"Maria Rester I would like you to meet Tom Riddle" Malfoy said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said, holding out my hand, which he shook.

"The pleasures all mine" I took my hand back and smirked. This boy would be a charmer when he grew up.

"Well it was nice to see you again" I said to Abraxas, and started walking back to my compartment, but a hand stopped me.

"Why don't you come back to our compartment?" Riddle asked. I looked up at him.

"No thank you" I said, stepping past him "I don't want the people in my compartment going through my things" Who knows what those disgusting boys would do with what I have in there.

Riddle nodded, and let me past. I walked back into my compartment and sat in my seat. The boy seemed a little shocked by my sudden reappearance but didn't dare say anything to me.

An hour later and we had finally arrived. I hurriedly got off the train, leaving my trunk inside as instructed. I quickly went towards the voice that was shouting "First years over here".

We were then led to a lake, where a small fleet of boats were waiting. I got into one with Riddle, Malfoy and some girl, who obviously was of no importance if I didn't already know her name.

After the short boat ride I finally got my first glimpse of Hogwarts. I held in my gasp and just stared at the castle. It had to be the most amazing this I had ever seen in my life. The boats finally stopped as we reached the shore, everyone was chatting excitedly, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about rubbish. I just wanted to get sorted, and sit at my table.

I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I wasn't in Slytherin. I had to be.

The man who had brought us here, knocked on the door, which opened immediately. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore, my father had told me about him. He said that Dumbledore loves muggles and mudbloods. So I hated him.

Dumbledore made us wait inside the doors for a few minutes after giving us a speech which I didn't listen to, and then we were led in a single file line to the front of the Great Hall. On a stool was the Sorting Hat. It sang a song (AN: I'm not making one up :) Lmao) and finally the sorting began. While waiting for my name to be called I looked at the ceiling, my mother had told me about the enchantments on it. It was bewitched to look like the sky outside and I was looking at the stars when my name being announced snapped me out of it.

As I walked up confidently, I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy and Riddle already sitting there. I gave them a wink as I sat down. Before the hat even touched my head it shouted "SLYTHERIN" I then caught sight of the girls who tried to kick me out of my compartment, they were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and were looking at me uneasily. I smirked and walked over to sit next to Riddle who had saved me a seat. I relaxed, and looked around. Mother and Father were going to be pleased I got in. I had no doubt, well little doubt that I would. I was going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the feast was over and we were directed to the common room which was located in the dungeons. The password was 'pure' which I thought was a very stupid password, seeing as anyone who knew anything about Slytherin could guess it.

I walked up to the dormitory without saying goodbye to either Riddle or Malfoy. I pushed open the door and claimed the bed nearest to the window. I didn't like being near the door when I was asleep, ironically that was where my trunk was. I quickly switched the trunks over before the others girls started to come in.

Just as I was finished with the deed, said girls started filing in the room all chattering about one thing or another. Once they saw me they stopped talking. One of them started towards me, with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, my name is Harriet Parkinson, and these are Alice Macnair and Lucille Nott" She motioned to the two others behind her.

"I'm-" I was interrupted.

"Maria Rester" Harriet said. I glared at her.

"Well done, but it would have been polite to have let me finish" She backed off a little bit, obviously surprised at my tone.

"S-sorry" She stuttered and quickly looked away when we made eye contact.

"Don't let it happen again, go to bed" I ordered, all three of them followed my orders quickly, and it made me feel powerful to know that they listened to me. What a little bit of fear could do to someone.

I took my time getting ready for bed. I looked over at the other three's bed, Harriet occupied my previous one, and I smirked finally drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up before everyone else. I stretched my arms above my head and let them drop. I looked out the window and saw it was raining. Lovely.

I quickly got dressed and walked out of the dorm, not bothering to wake anyone else up. I didn't like them very much. I smirked at remembering what happened last night, they were so easy to scare I didn't even have to hex them.

I made it to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. There were quite a few people already here, early birds like myself. One of these was Riddle reading an book. I made my way over and sat across from him.

"Good morning" I greeted, he nodded his head in response. I assumed he wouldn't engage in conversation so I took out some parchment from my bag that I had remembered to grab and started writing a letter to my parents.

By the time I had finished writing it, the girls from my dorm had come down and sat near me. They greeted me, and then went back to chatting to each other. Such simpletons.

Professor Slughorn then came down with our timetables. I knew who he was from my parents, who had briefly mentioned that he was head of Slytherin. He finally reached where I was sitting.

"Ahh. Miss Rester. I knew you would get into Slytherin and I couldn't have been happier. Lucky for you, you have potions first with me. I think you'll do well" He said joyously. I decided that he was too happy.

"How are your parents?" He asked. I almost smirked, so that was why he was being so nice to me. I schooled my expression into an innocent looking smile.

"They're fine sir. They speak of you often" I lied, but Slughorn looked positively delighted.

"Well they wer-" I completely blanked whatever it was he was saying. I looked at Riddle who was watching us with interest. I rolled my eyes at Slughorn, Riddle saw this and half smiled. Then realised what he was doing and stopped. That was odd, almost as if the boy had never smiled before.

"So I'll see you soon" Slughorn continued, I finally took my timetable from him skimming it quickly. Riddle received his, and from what I could see we would be having most of our lessons with the Gryffindors. I stood up from the table, noticing that my room mates did the same. I then noticed that Malfoy was also there, I hadn't noticed him come in.

I exited the hall and made my way back to the dungeons. My room mates following my every step. I seemed to have gained some followers. Interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A few years had passed with nothing remotely interesting happening. I got a few more followers who would rather be on my good side then bad. Riddle and I hardly spoke even though we were usually paired up together seeing as we were both ahead of the class.

I was just packing up my potions ingredients when Slughorn bounded over.

"Miss Rester, I'm having a little get together tonight and I wondered if you would like to join" I honestly really didn't want to go, but I couldn't say no. That would ruin his image of me.

"I would love to" I said, throwing in a dazzling smile. I was a bit disgusted to see his cheeks turn pink. I turned away as if I hadn't seen it and resumed my packing.

"You'll come to won't you Tom?" Slughorn asked. I almost scoffed, he was so pathetic.

"Of course sir" Riddle replied. Once I had finally finished packing, I made my escape.

I was now a fourth year, and nothing had really changed, I grew more and more beautiful of course and Tom had grown more and more handsome. We weren't really friends of course, both of us knew what the risks of having true friends were and neither of us were prepared to take that risk for the other.

To be honest I don't really see what everyone sees in him, yes he may be handsome but there is something under the appearance that he doesn't want anyone to see, something evil. This of course made me avoid him even more than I did in first year.

"Maria!" Someone shrieked my name and I did my best not to wince at the simpering sycophants, I forced a smile on my face as I walked over to the group that was waiting for me, I felt a brush at my back but when I turned around all I saw was the back of Tom Riddle. I scowled, practically feeling the heat of his skin through my cloak. I did not need this, not now.

"What?" I asked as I finally saw who was in the group, the usual admirers.

"How are you?" One of them looped their arm through mine and practically dragged me to the Great Hall, I had to actually bite on my lip to prevent myself from hexing her. Who the hell does she think she is that she can touch me? I controlled my fury and when the doors to the Great Hall opened I had a beaming smile on my face, and we were chatting away like old friends.

The first person I saw as I came into the Hall was Riddle, he was sitting there with his usual posse in his usual seat and I don't know why today of all days I looked at him properly. His eyes flashed to meet mine, and I did not look away, I simply smirked. He smirked back and turned back as the Malfoy boy caught his attention, I didn't know what they were talking about but the way they were unsubtly pointing in my direction I could guess.

I sat down in my usual spot and put food on my plate, the group that was following me immediately fought over the best places to sit next to me. Some blonde girl won the seat on my right, a brunette to my left while a black haired boy sat across from me. I wanted to roll my eyes at them, at how simple they were. They knew nothing of power, and the only ambition they had was to get lots of money. How … human.


End file.
